degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150519052208
Once again, the fandom underestimates Sansa's strength. TW:Rape It deeply bothers me that so many feel that her character has been "ruined" now that she's been raped. That idea holds some very problematic connotations. One fan in particular actually bemoans that Sansa has lost what they consider to be the most defining thing about her character - her virginity. First of all, as soon as you even imply that a woman's virginity or lack thereof defines her worth, you are sexist and I do not want to hear another word out of you. Second of all, violence is not sex. What happened to Sansa was not sex. Sansa IS still a virgin, but what the fuck does that even matter? There is bigger fish to fry than the status of her sexual experience, such as, oh I don't know, her being abused and used for sexual gratification AGAINST her will of which whether she is a virgin or not does not matter! It is attitudes like this displayed in these notions that Sansa is now somehow tainted and her character has lost her value and her rape somehow retcons all of her development that is the reason for why so many rape victims are made to feel great shame even though they did nothing wrong. Let's get one thing straight here: Sansa is not any less of a good character now that she's been raped, and the fact that some fans actually feel this way about her character is appallingly indicative of a sexist attitude. Being raped does not in any way diminish Sansa's mental and emotional growth over these last four and a half seasons. Being raped does not strip her of all of the strength and wisdom she's accumulated over these years. Being raped does not taint her character and unravel all of her development. STOP DEVALUING RAPE VICTIMS. Furthermore, Sansa is NOT that same wide-eyed, naive little girl she used to be. You honestly think she went into this marriage blind akin to the way she was blindly seduced into agreeing to marry Joffrey? You honestly think she believed this man responsible for the slaughter of her loved ones, so blatantly cruel and sadistic, would be gentle during the bedding? You honestly think she did not know this would happen from the very start? Sansa has been preparing for the abuse since the day she knew the kind of man she would be marrying, which was from the jump. His thinly veiled threats and psychological torment directed at her from the start was not lost on her. She knew he was a monster and that being married to him would be a living hell. She knew this and still agreed to the terms because she sees this marriage and all she will endure throughout it as a necessary evil she must suffer in order to pave the way to taking back the North. She has put herself up for sacrifice in order to gain back her home. More to the point though, she dove into this marriage confident in her ability to handle whatever impending horrors are to come her way. THAT is not strength? THAT is not agency? THAT is not phenomenal character growth? How is nobody seeing that this is the greatest testament of her strength, bravery, and resilience? Sansa is momentarily powerless in her situation as it stands NOW, but do not downplay the shrewd strategist that she is. Do not dismiss her agency in the grand scheme of this. She is trapped now, but she has a game plan. Don't you see? She is STILL playing the game of thrones. So many feel that this storyline is pointless for Sansa, but it could very well pave the way to her becoming Warden of the North. To that end, it is unfortunate that she has to suffer in the meanwhile, but the end result could very well be the best possible outcome for her. Consider that this may have been foreshadowing: Have faith in Sansa and her capabilities!